En el almacen
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Rachel mirando ropa se da cuenta de que en su matrimonio la rutina hace tiempo que se ha instalado. Un casualidad hará que tenga una aventura imprevista pero que la hará sentir deseada y gozar del sexo como hace tiempo que no le pasaba. G!P


Estás en unos conocidos "grandes almacenes" . Has ido a curiosear a ver que ropa tienen, sin buscar nada concreto.

Subes a la planta de ropa de mujer. Vas caminando por las áreas de las distintas marcas, mirando entre colgadores. Hay cosas que están bien pero tampoco nada que te llame mucho la atención. LLegas a la amplia zona donde está la ropa interior. Das una mirada y vas viendo conjuntos sexys y maniquíes vestidos con ellos. Coges uno, te lo acercas a modo de ver como te quedaría puesto y tu mente empieza a pensar lo bien que te sentaría, aunque para qué? Hace tiempo que la rutina de tu matrimonio ha hecho que ya todo sea igual, que te pongas lo guapa que te pongas ya no se fije en tí ni te lo diga, todo es un automatismo. Te da rabia porqué sabes que si alguien tuviese la oportunidad de verte con esto seguro que te clavaba la mirada sin poderla apartar de ti despertando sus deseos de tenerte.

Absorta en tus pensamientos no te has dado cuenta que hay una mujer que se te ha quedado mirando. Vuelves a la realidad y al principio te turba un poco y te sonrojas, pero al mismo timpo te gusta. Tu mente empieza a pensar muy deprisa. Tenías razón, todavía eres una mujer atractiva y deseable y el hombre, que debe rondar los cuarenta no está mal. Tiene un físico espectacular, rubia de ojos avellana, viste un pantalón de cuero y una chaqueta sport pero elegante y tiene pinta de ganarse la vida con la cabeza.

Cómo en un segundo han pasado todas estas cosas por tu cabeza? Pero deseas y te gusta que se fijen en tí. Un cosquilleo recorre tu cuerpo. Hasta donde puedes llegar?

De pronto das unos pasos y te acercas aquella mujer.

- Como crees que me sienta?

Ella sorprendida pero segura te responde

- Seguro que muy bien, pero estas cosas hay que verlas puestas.

Vaya! No se ha quedado corta! Se estará insinuando? Claro que qué es lo que he hecho yo con mi pregunta? Me mira fijamente. A ver donde me lleva esto...

- Si, pero he venido sola.

- Bueno, si no te importa puedo ayudarte.

Estás nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo te estás poniendo cachonda. Acabas de conocer a una mujer, bueno, más bien coincidir porqué no sabes de ella ni su nombre y le estás invitando a verte en ropa interior y muy sexy! Que estás haciendo?

- Bien, pero miramos algún conjunto más - dices tú.

Esto te da un poco de tiempo para decidir y ver que hace ella. De manera muy natural mira conjuntos cerca de tí y te enseña otro.

- Que te parece este? - te dice.

No está nada mal, tiene buen gusto y le gustan las cosas picantes y eróticas. Haces un gesto de aprobación con la cara y se acerca. Te lo pone a modo de probar, desde atrás, pasando su mano derecha por encima del hombro, rozándola y cogiendo el conjunto por la cintura en el otro lado y pegándolo a tu cuerpo. Acerca su cara a tu nuca. Le notas cerca, te excita y te dice con una voz insinuante:

- Este me parece que también te puede quedar muy bien...

Te das la vuelta y le miras. Seguro que ella desea que pase algo tanto como tu. Estás a punto de hacer una locura, pero te gusta la situación, querías compartir con alguien esa sensación de deseo.

- Acompañame - le dices muy segura.

Te sigue hacia los probadores. Entran. No te giras y dejas el bolso en el pequeño taburete que hay. Mientras ella ha cerrado la puerta. Continuas de espaldas y te empiezas a desabrochar la blusa. La dejas caer un poco hacia atrás y pone sus manos a modo de ayudarte a quitarla. Recorre tu cuello con sus dedos y lentamente te saca la camisa. Estás con tu falda a media pierna, los zapatos con un poco de tacón y tu sujetador delante de una desconocida. Deja la camisa y recorre tus hombros, lentamente. Te levanta la melena, te besa en el cuello y sus manos recorren tus lados desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Tu cuerpo se encoge, se excita. Hace tiempo que nadie te tocaba así. Te gusta esta dulzura, quieres más pero se separa y te dice:

- Para podértelo probar necesitas sacarte algo más - Y te sonríe con una mirada pícara.

Te desabrochas la falda y la dejas caer dejando a la vista tu tanga a conjunto con el sujetador. Levantas cada una de las piernas para sacarte la falda que está en el suelo y te agachas para recogerla. Seguro que le estás proporcionando una preciosa vista de tu culo. Te gusta que te mire, sentirte deseada.

- Me ayudas a desabrochar el sujetador - le dices.

Pone sus manos en el cierre y lo desabrocha. Coge los tirantes y los desliza por tus brazos sin llegar a sacar las copas del sujetador. Coge fuerte ambos pechos. Das un suspiro. Te besa el cuello sin parar. Finalmente deja caer el sujetador y te coge directamente el pecho y tus pezones desde abajo. Los sube delicadamente apretándolos y masajeándolos. Estás muy excitada. Hechas la cabeza hacia atrás acercándote, la inclinas buscando su boca. Le besas con pasion, uniendo vuestras lenguas. Con la mano le tocas por encima del pantalón y notas ya su miembro erecto. No puedes, no quieres parar y sabes que ella también lo desea. Hábilmente le bajas la cremallera y consigues poner la mano por dentro de los boxer tocándole directamente. Mmmm tiene un buen tamaño y se le notan las venas, se la coges empezando a masturbarle.

Ella ha hecho lo mismo y ha bajado su mano derecha hasta entrar por dentro de tu tanga. Empieza a frotarte con la mano entera. Nota que estas mojada y se abre camino entre tus labios vaginales recorriéndolos con sus dedos y recreándose en tu clítoris. No puedes evitar que se te escapen algunos gemidos y te muerdes el labio para que no sean más altos.

Te giras y te agachas. Necesitas liberar su miembro, verlo, tenerlo , saborearlo. Le desabrochas el pantalón y le bajas pantalones y boxer de una vez, no quieres perder el tiempo. Al instante sale su miembro disparado, apuntando hacia arriba. Es como se notaba y de un color rosado rojizo por la presión de su dureza, muy apetecible. Le miras con cara de niña mala y con la ayuda de la mano te la metes en la boca. Empiezas un movimiento con tu cabeza y con tu lengua. Te detienes, lo coges y lo lames de abajo a arriba varias veces recreándote en su capullo. El te mira gozando de la felación con la que le obsequias pero quiere darte tu parte.

Te aparta el pelo y cogiéndote suavemente por las mejillas te invita a subir. Te besa y te da la vuelta. Ahora es el quien se agacha. Ya sabes lo que quiere y tu de inclinas hacia adelante apoyándote en la pared para faclitarle el acceso a tu mojado coñito. Te parta el tanga y empieza a recorrer tu coño desde delante hasta tu culo. No te lo esperabas pero te encanta y el placer hace que te vayas inclinando cada vez más y facilitándole el acceso a todos tus rincones. No para de mover la lengua y llega a tu clítoris, hasta que te hace explotar de placer. Te llevas la mano a la boca y te muerdes para no chillar mientras notas que tus flujos emanan sin parar fruto del orgasmo que acabas de tener pero ella no se separa, los recoge y saborea con su boca.

Con tu cuerpo todavía temblando se levanta y te vueve a besar el cuello y agarrarte los pechos. Notas su miembro duro a la altura de tu culo. Ahora le quieres dentro y sin pensarlo le pides que te folle.

Dirige su miembro entre tu piernas, lo notas y sólo quieres que te penetre. Te inclinas un poco y con lo lubricada que estás entra con facilidad. Lo hace lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Empieza a moverse con un ritmo pausado pero llegando hasta lo más hondo de tu cuerpo mientra te coge los pechos. Va acelerando el ritmo y con una mano te empieza a frotar el clítoris para darte más placer. No puedes hacer más que gemir hasta que notas que te estás a punto de correr otra vez. Ahora sus embestidas vuelven a ser profundas y te avisa que va a terminar.

Notas su chorros de leche en tu interior y hace que vuelvas a explotar en otro placentero orgasmo. Se queda dentro de ti, abrazándote desde atrás.

- Me ha encantado - te susurra mientras te besa en el cuello otra vez.

Te separas y su miembro todavía erecto sale de dentro de ti. Notas el semen escurrirse entre tus piernas y tu tanga se ha manchado. Coges un pañuelo y te lo recoges. Te sacas el tanga y ella te dice sonriendo...

- Tendremos que comprar otro. Te lo voy a buscar mientras te pruebas el conjunto?

Asientes con la cabeza y ella ya con todo en su sitio sale a buscarte un tanga.

Cuando vuelve tu ya luces uno de los conjuntos. Estás espectacular y así te lo hace saber. Te pruebas el otro y tras varias poses, sonrisas, bromas, toqueteos y alguna duda eliges.

- Está bien, me lo quedo pero quiero disfrutarlo contigo - dices.

- Por supuesto Rach! Vamos a repetirlo pero en otro sitio en el que estemos más cómodas y tengamos más tiempo para disfrutar - te responde.

- Vamos a casa Quinn - le muerdes la oreja - estaremos más cómodas.


End file.
